second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiri'Gasska fleet
"The last wall between us and the traitors" ''-''Emperor Hask'Valgam II - As the remnants of the Kingdom of Yadra manage to survive to see the 24th century, the defence of what few colonies and outposts remain becomes more and more difficult. Their rival state, the Enlightened Kingdom of Ra'Tagrass, raids their territories and factories just as much as they raid theirs. There simply is no resources, manpower or time to build a fleet to match those of other realms, much less prepare it for battle. The Hiri'Gasska now make the last line of defence between the Karthemas of the Kingdom of Yadra and their foes. Made of whatever ships can be spared for the war effort, they cannot match the weaponry, technology or training or other fleets like Task Force Manticore. As the Yadran civil war rages on, the constant skirmishes and minor battles between the two Karthemas nations have made it so the Hiri'Gasska fleet is made only of old corvettes and crewed by a mixture of veteran crews and young, inexperienced recruits. Despite this, if there is one thing the fleet can be proud of over anything else, is its speed and mastery of lightening warfare. More so, unlike more traditional Yadrani fleets, the captains and high officer of this fleet come from origins both noble and not. Constant losses and the betrayal of so many noble houses have forces rulers like Empress Hask'Valgam I to trust more and more in the lower classess of Yadrani society, as they are the ones who have more to win. The Fleet Origins Despite the fact that some corvettes who fought against the Commonwealth still serve in both the fleets of the Kingdom of Yadra and the Enlightened Kingdom, the truth is most of the corvettes currently fighting for the emperor have not been built in the frontiers of the kingdom, or stolen from their rivals. While they denny such a business deal, there are rumors about the Ahadi Conglomerate selling a good number of parts, weapons and other systems to the Kingdom of Yadra. Smugglers from one of the most secretive Ahadi sections bring these precious resources to the capital so they can be turned into proper ships. Of course, due to the lack of resources and the strain of the war, the Emperor can only afford the most basic designs and machinery. Torba'Namta, admiral of this fleet, is a member of the rising "new nobility", loyal to the emperors as, without them, he would lose all titles and glory. Shrewd and quite avaricious, he makes sure to keep his fleet intact and only attacks enemy forces once he is certain superior firepower is on his side. Numbers Nearly 50 corvettes make the fleet of the Kingdom of Yadra, most of which sharing Ahadi and Karthemas designs. As battles and skirmishes ensue, this number of ships fluctuates. Still, due to the lack of major engagements, losses are mostly minor and easily replacable or repaired. Karthemas repairing crews in the kingdom have become experts in using all manner of scrap to bring corvettes "back to life", a factor which has assured a long civil war between both kingdoms. The Yadran Civil war has nearly destroyed the code of honor previously so beloved by the Karthemas. Because of this, desertion and betrayal have become more and more constant amongst the ranks of both forces. Many Karthemas no longer want to fight, if only because they know their friends and families serve in the opposing side. Due to this, there have been cases were squadrons of both kingdoms have refused to fire or even mutinied to prevent further deaths. It is impossible therefore to know the exact number of crewmen serving in the ships of the Hiri'Gasska. Some say it is a couple of thousand including the raiding forces they carry in their decks. Others argue that most vessels are only crewed by the minimum number of servicemen, as specialists become more and more difficult to find in the Kingdoms. Operations For the most part, the corvettes of Hiri'Gasska fleet take part in small, quick battles against the fleet of the Enlightened Kingdom, retreating once larger ships arrive to the scene. In those cases where there are no enemy fleets nearby, the corvettes send small, specialized groups into enemy territory to raid, spread propaganda and bring chaos to the lands of their foes. Category:Combat Unit Category:Navy Category:Kingdom of Yadra